


Devil

by Kwin0107



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwin0107/pseuds/Kwin0107
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 8





	Devil

今天的帝国举国欢腾，所有人都沉浸在喜悦里，他们最小的王子，爱德华多萨维林今天成年，王宫里面举办了一场盛大的舞会，名义上是小王子的成年礼，实际上大家心照不宣的清楚，这是老国王在给小王子寻找王妃。  
宴会上，小王子喝了不少，这不是他本意，只是今天大家好像都有点过于热情了，尤其是那些贵族小姐们。他一晚上已经扶起了起码七个试图摔到他怀里的女孩了，而直到宴会快结束他才搞明白原因，他的大哥塞了一只红玫瑰到他怀里，给了他一个鼓励的眼神就退出了舞池牵住了自己的王妃，他亲爱的弟弟今天成年，该去找一个心爱的姑娘一起度过余生。  
爱德华多拿着那支玫瑰，发晕的脑子才想起来是有这么个环节来着，这支玫瑰要递到与他共度余生的女孩手里。他环视整个宫殿，一张张熟悉或陌生的脸庞，可惜他并没有一个想送花的对象。在小王子伤脑筋的时候，大殿的灯突然熄了，然后小王子感觉到一个微凉的唇碰到了自己的唇，一个轻飘飘的吻，他弄丢了他的红玫瑰。  
灯亮了，王座上端坐着一个男人，或许那不能算是人类，他的背后有一双黑翼，邪恶而美丽，男人有着苍白的脸庞，和比他手上的玫瑰更艳丽的唇色，糟了，那朵玫瑰。  
“萨维林，我想你没有忘记我吧。”恶魔开口看着年老的国王，神情戏谑。  
“没有，尊敬的大人。”国王低下了头对着王座上的恶魔行了个礼，“您今日为何而来？”  
大厅里一阵喧哗，没有人见过这个男人，但是他们认得那双翅膀，他们的国王和恶魔有什么关系。  
“艾利克斯，让大家都出去，你留下。”  
“不用了，萨维林，我来取我的报酬，不用这么兴师动众的，那边那个小王子，玫瑰在我手里了，是不是意味着，你归我了。”恶魔把玫瑰放在唇边，好像在回味那个蜻蜓点水的吻。年迈的国王脸色瞬间难看了起来，“大人，您可以带走报酬，但是请放过我的小儿子，那不在我们的协议里。”  
“不，萨维林，我们的约定是用你最珍视的东西来换你的王国，我给了你二十年的期限，现在我要带走他。”  
“大人！”  
“这是你和恶魔的约定，谁都无法改变。”恶魔感受到人类帝王的不甘，起身张开了他的双翼离开地面然后带走了小王子，几乎没有人反应过来的瞬间，大殿里就只剩下恶魔的低语，“哪怕是神。”  
小王子还没从巨大的变故里反应过来，就被男人抱着身处数百米的高空中了，他好像被吓到了，恶魔还分心想了一下，那一会儿我要做的事情会不会让这个小王子哭出来。  
爱德华多被酒精熏陶了一晚上的大脑终于清醒过来，看着近在咫尺的恶魔和越来越远的皇城，从小就没出过王宫被娇惯着长大的小孩开始挣扎。  
“你放开我！”恶魔甚至没用上魔法就控制住了小王子，毕竟娇气的小王子从来讨厌锻炼，长了那么高的个子却纤细敏感到像坠落凡间的天使。  
“华多，这里这么高，你再挣扎下去我怕我手一个不稳，不小心丢下你。”恶魔很好心的劝着人类，不要试图挑战他的耐心。  
“你叫我什么？”小王子的挣扎没什么成效反倒把他自己折腾的不轻，他系的好好的礼服领口散开了。  
“华多，”恶魔眼神暗了暗，“爱德华多这个名字是我给你取的，你的父亲为了战争的胜利跟我做了交易，二十年后我要带走他最珍贵的宝物，刚好你出生那天传回了胜利的消息，我就告诉你父亲不如我赐你一个名字来镌刻我的祝福，他同意了。”羁绊从那时而始。  
“你这属于欺骗，你说的是珍贵的宝物，我并不属于那个。”  
“不，华多，你是这世界上最珍贵的宝物，这无可否认，而且人类自愿和恶魔完成的交易，哪怕神明亲自到这里也不能改变。你属于我。”  
他们交谈中恶魔缓缓降到了一座宫殿前，“我叫马克，记住这个名字。”  
双脚一挨到地面小王子就试图逃跑然后被恶魔直接拽回来抱了起来，被摔到床上的爱德华多还不是很明白自己的处境。“那你要我做什么？”  
“你什么都不需要做，华多，除了服侍我。”男人解开上身繁杂的扣子，该死的人类服饰，这可是他为了小王子的成人礼特意定制的礼服，不过可惜小孩不太买账。  
“你要做什么？”后知后觉感受到危险的小王子翻下了床又想跑。  
“华多，这么短的时间你已经挑战我两次了，你是不是忘记了，我是一个恶魔。”男人终于脱掉了华丽的礼服转身扣住小孩的腰再次把人摔到床上自己欺身压了上去。  
都到这种程度还不知道自己要遭遇什么的话大概就是个傻子了，“不……你不能……”  
“不能怎样？”马克轻松压制住还想动的小王子，小孩果然像他想的那样红了眼眶。  
“你不能这样对我，我的家人不会放过你的。”果然是朵温室里面长大的小娇花，这种时候放这样毫无威胁力的狠话，“你是不是太天真了，华多。”  
恶魔亮了亮自己的獠牙，俯身去重温之前那个蜻蜓点水的吻，小王子紧闭牙关拒绝着他的入侵，这终于惹怒了没什么耐心的男人，他用了点力气咬了下小孩的下唇，趁着小孩吃痛张嘴的瞬间把自己挤了进去。然后大肆攻城略地，小王子长这么大别说和男人接吻的经验了，他什么人都没有拥有过，很快就沉迷在这个吻里，没什么拒绝的力道了。  
一吻过后，小王子就只能瘫在床上大口喘气了，“不，我不要，你放我走好不好……”  
“华多……”  
“please，”小王子红着眼眶眼泪一颗一颗往下落，“don't，”  
恶魔堪称温柔的吻去了他眼角的泪，动手解开了被他自己挣扎开的上衣，“no，you are mine，我当然可以。”他沿着小孩的眼角往下吻，眼睛，嘴唇，喉结到胸前，小孩还没有承受过性爱，男人的唇像有高温不管碰到哪里他都颤抖着想要躲，但是他被男人死死的卡在身下，只能被动承受。  
恶魔等了二十年等来的小王子当然不准备简单的放过他，他要好好的拆自己的礼物，细细的品尝这份只属于他的美食。  
男人动了点魔法把爱德华多的衣服丢下了床，现在，小王子浑身赤裸的呆在他身下了。这个事实成功逼出了小王子更多的眼泪。  
“宝贝，别哭，你会快乐的。”恶魔的低语像诅咒，又或者他的唇有什么魔法，小王子感觉到了身体的变化，男人又来纠缠他的唇舌，一只手抓住了他身上正在渐渐苏醒的器官。这件事还是引来了早就被折腾无力的人小幅度的挣扎。“别动！”警告让小孩瞬间僵住了，“求你……”恶魔没空理会小孩的请求，他正忙着探索小孩的身体。  
小王子今天才二十岁，性经验怎么样都比不过活了几千年的恶魔，很快就缴械在马克的手里，恶魔把弄脏了的手放进了小王子嘴里，身处不应期的爱德华多顺从的含了进去，“华多，乖一点，舔湿它，我不想弄伤你。”感觉手上的湿润度足够了，恶魔把小王子翻了个身，爱德华多不知道是想明白了挣扎无用还是太累完全不想动，男人的动作他已经不给反应了。  
马克探了一只手指进去，然后惊喜的发现小朋友的身体几乎无师自通的知道怎样享受男性之间性爱，“华多，你真的是个宝贝。”小王子把脸埋进枕头里面也没能盖住他身上的粉红，“我不是……”“你后面这张嘴比上面那张要诚实的多啊，宝贝，你天生就该躺在男人身下乖乖挨操。”“闭嘴！”“好吧，叫我的名字我就闭嘴。”感觉到小王子明显慢慢开始享受了，恶魔也不在乎这点小小的让步。“马克，啊……别碰那里。”趁小朋友开口的瞬间男人找到了那个点，“如你所愿，我的小王子。”说到做到嘛，恶魔再不开口讲话也不去碰那个点，手指虚虚的在小王子穴口打转。  
其实他也忍得很辛苦，不过，这些忍耐总是会有报酬的，恶魔在等小王子撑不住，他想听爱德华多带哭腔的引诱，恶魔的本职工作，诱人堕落，虽然这工作不强制但是满足下自己的恶趣味还是可以的。当然，他也没放过小王子，收点利息，不让说话嘴巴空下来当然要好好尝试吻遍他的战利品。  
“马克……”嗯哼，恶魔悠悠在心里回到。“我……”小王子难耐的扭了扭腰，才发现男人似乎不准备理他。“马克，我不要这样了，你说句话！”“那你想要什么呢？”我想要什么？“我好难受啊，”小王子感觉到后面的空虚但是他不知道从何开口，做爱这件事上面白纸一张的人连句想要都说不出口。  
“想要什么？告诉我，我都可以为你做到。”恶魔温柔的吻上小王子的眼睛，感受小朋友的紧张难堪。这很好的抚慰了小朋友的心，你知道的，人类的感情是个很复杂的存在，你会恨把你绑走，让你远离父母故乡的人，可同时，当你身边只有他一个人的时候，只要他足够温柔，爱上他也是件很轻易的事情。  
“想要你再碰碰那里。”小朋友坦诚的让人心疼又心动。恶魔感觉自己引以为傲的理智终于崩溃了，他甚至没有心情再去解自己的下衣，直接挥手废了这身衣服然后迫不及待的把自己送了进去。“华多，你真的……”马克突然有点说不下去，他叹了口气，“不管过多久都一样让我心动。”“嗯？”小朋友没有听清这句呢喃，男人也没再回答他只专注于性爱。他致力于把小孩折腾到无心注意这些事情。  
“我的华多，你只能是我的。”男人加快了攻伐的速度，如愿听到了小王子控制不住的呻吟，小王子出生成长在一个无比热情的国家，他又被父母臣民娇惯着长大，养出来的性格格外坦诚率真，喜欢就是喜欢，不会压抑自己，他也善良纯洁，被伤害了也学不会仇恨，这现在都是恶魔的幸运。  
马克不停的冲撞那点，逼的小王子前面又颤颤巍巍的立了起来，爱德华多学着男人刚刚对自己做的事情试图安慰自己，身上的男人恶意满满的突然把自己整个顶进去又抽出来，小王子膝盖一软只好把手放回来撑好。“宝贝，陪我一起好不好？”  
不好，爱德华多很想反驳一下独裁的恶魔，可惜他现在开口除了破碎的呻吟什么都说不出来。恶魔很满意，把自己抽出来换了个姿势重新开始抽插，那个姿势很爽但是看不到他的华多，这可不好。  
这样熬到男人射精爱德华多觉得自己要死在这张床上了，“你们恶魔都这样吗？”小王子眼睛都闭上了，梦游一样的控诉恶魔。“恶劣吗？当然。”  
小王子没听到回答，嘘，他太累了，恶魔把自己的宝贝抱起来去洗了个澡回来施个魔法干干净净搂着宝贝睡觉。  
第二天早，小王子没睡好，醒的特别早，醒过来人就懵了，然后随便裹了身衣服下了床。身边温度一溜走恶魔也醒了。“华多。”男人声音里还有早起情欲的暗哑，被点到名字的小朋友速度更快的往门口跑，开玩笑，打得开门，马克这个恶魔就不用做了。  
男人直接从床上下来往小王子那边走，“你想走吗？”“对。”小王子退到墙角手上紧紧抓着衣角。“好，我放你走，”似乎没料到男人这么好说话，爱德华多愣了一下，然后发现自己手里多了个冰凉的东西。“杀了我，你就可以回去了。”  
“什……什么？”男人一步一步往前走，“用你手里的匕首捅进我的心脏，我死了你就可以回去了，你的父母王国，你都可以重新拥有。”  
“杀了你？”  
“对，杀了我。”男人站定在小王子面前，他们两个之间只剩一步，“现在。”  
爱德华多举起手里的匕首看向恶魔的眼睛，不知道为什么他相信男人说的是真的，一个恶魔为什么要把命交到一个只认识一天的人类手里？这太荒谬了，可那双钴蓝色的眼睛定定的看着他，眼里的沉默又让他恐慌。  
“我不要，为什么？”  
“因为只要我活着我不会放你走的，所以，要么杀了我，要么留下来。”男人往前动了一点，匕首抵住了他的胸膛，有血顺着往下落。  
“我做不到！”  
“为什么？我是一个恶魔，我还绑架了你。”  
是啊，为什么？  
可是，明明昨天晚上看到那支玫瑰被恶魔拿在手里的瞬间，他心里是松了一口气的，那支玫瑰只能在陪自己过一生的人手里，所以……  
爱德华多好像被烫到了一样直接松了手，匕首落下瞬间就散成了碎片。  
“华多，因为你只会爱我。”男人走过了他们之间的所有距离抱住了小朋友。“不管过了多久，你都会爱上我，在见到我第一眼，那位神可能都没能料到今天的局面。”  
“什么意思？”小王子没有挣开这个怀抱，因为恶魔看起来快要哭了。  
“我们都曾是天使，你是那位最引以为傲的学生，我是个怪胎，其实我都不明白我为什么会是个天使，我们相爱了，他试图杀了我，你救了我，他送你到人世历苦，我堕天了。”男人轻描淡写的略过当时的血色，他是真的差一点点就灰飞烟灭了。“说是历苦，其实他只是想让你亲手杀了我，只要刚刚那把匕首再往前进一寸，你就可以回去了。”是真的回去，好好做回你的天使，受众生供奉。  
“你一直在等我吗？”  
“是的。”等你来杀了我，他很清楚那位的手段，所以才会把人掳回来就直接带上了床，反正都要死了，等了那么久，总得给点好处吧。  
“为什么不直接告诉我？”  
“……”  
“你想让我直接杀了你，你想让我回去。想让我恨你吗？”  
“对。”  
“你觉得我会开心吗？”  
“可能，你有那么多朋友，就算难过，时间那么久，反正你不会死，总能忘记的。”  
“凭什么！”  
“我不能让你做人类一世世轮回受苦。”  
“我陪你做恶魔也可以啊。”  
“华多，你该被所有人爱。”而不是像我这样，活在黑暗里，骗人类信任，犯累累罪行，终其一生不得解脱。  
“你凭什么替我做决定？”小王子看起来又要哭了，他的记忆在一点点回来，那把匕首是神器，多多少少会影响他，他想起来了，记忆里那个总面无表情跟着自己的人，他还是那个样子看着自己，从来眼睛里都只有自己一个人，那么专注。  
“华多，我爱你。”  
“我知道，我也爱你，但是马克，那不是理由，因为我爱你我想和你在一起，你让我亲手杀了自己的爱人，你想过我想起来之后会怎样吗？时间那么长，你说我会忘记，如果我忘不掉，那不死不灭就是诅咒，哪怕我身在天堂，不比在地狱好多少。”  
“华多……”  
“嗯。”  
“对不起，可你还是选了我。”男人开始耍无赖。“他现在大概要气死了。”  
“你……”爱德华多简直要被他气笑了，拿自己的命跟神赌，也就他这个疯子爱人能干的出来了。  
“别生气了，只要你不生气我做什么都可以！”男人跟个猫一样用一头卷毛在他脖颈蹭来蹭去。  
“我要做恶魔。”  
“不行！”  
“我就这一个要求。”小朋友不为所动，反正现在恶魔吓不到他了。  
“华多……”  
“我想陪着你，马克，不然你要守着我变老死去然后轮回吗？”  
“我……我们会有别的办法的，华多。”  
“可是我只想要这一个。”  
“……”马克试图通过沉默消极对抗。  
“不转化我你就别上床睡觉了！”爱德华多揉了揉自己的腰，该死的趁人之危的混蛋。  
“华多，它会影响你，让你没办法做那些对人好的事情。”  
“我们可以曲线救国嘛，你和我父亲定的这个契约就挺好，只要有心就好了。”  
“我们换个代价小一点的，”马克突然想起来一个魔法。“不过从今往后你只能跟着我走了。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“恶魔可以赐人类永恒的生命和拥有恶魔力量的能力。”  
“怎么做？”  
“把我们的灵魂绑在一起。”其实本来是恶魔收奴隶的魔法，要人类自愿献出灵魂献祭，不过，如果恶魔自愿分离自己的灵魂，就只是把两个人生生世世绑在一起而已。  
“那开始吧。”人类小朋友跳到了自己恶魔爱人的身上，“出发。”  
“好。”马克抱好心血来潮的小朋友，“我们出发！”


End file.
